


The Scientific Definition of Love

by Starryshy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkwardness, Blushing, Boys In Love, Character Study, Cliche Moments, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injured Asagiri Gen, Injured Ishigami Senkuu, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Nerdiness, Romance, Sappy, Sengen Moments, Senku with wet hair, Senkuu is Bad at Feelings, Shounen-ai, Slow Build, because I love how Senku looks with wer hair, sengen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryshy/pseuds/Starryshy
Summary: Petrification changed the world. Before it, Senku was always ten billion percent sure that he would never fall in love. Science was the only thing he would need, besides family and friends. But, in the Stone world, people who would never have met 3700 years ago were now destined to cross paths. And that's why Senku's percents weren't accurate anymore. Just leave it to Asagiri Gen!





	The Scientific Definition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a prologue. The good stuff (the plot) starts in chapter two! And don't worry, I'm not going to write chapters this short! This one is just an exception. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Stone

Senku was a genius. As a child, he studied the behavior of other children with wonder. They looked so stupid doing stuff that he obviously would never do. But he didn’t say anything about it to them, because it wouldn’t be smart. Senku’s other quality was the endless hunger for knowledge. Knowledge and understanding were the things that made him a scientist. Everything must have a logical explanation. That was Senku’s most important belief. Physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics… Everything had its rules and explanations. But there were still some things that even science could not fully explain, and maybe never would. Human emotions. Love. 

Emotions and love could be understood, but they never worked with the same rules. It depended on who was in question. They were personal. Fortunately, Senku never had problems with these things. He had no interest in love. He gave his life to science and would be happy to live his whole life just like that. He needed friends and family but no one to love in that kind of way. That was the reason why he didn’t think about it and just avoided it. 

But then the petrification happened, and the whole world changed. In the Stone world, people who would never otherwise meet were now destined to cross paths. One example was when Senku and Taiju depetrified Shishio Tsukasa, the Strongest High School Primate. Friends had to go different ways: Senku would build the Kingdom of Science by getting allies. Taiju and Yuzuriha became an information source by pretending to be Tsukasa's allies. 

...

"Gen. With your skills as a mentalist there's a job I wish to request of you. I want you to track someone. And read into his psychology. If by some change the man named Senku is still alive I want you to find him. The man killed with my own hands. The sharpest, most intelligent man in the whole world"

Right after Asagiri Gen's depetrification, he heard about Ishigami Senku for the first time. Those words of Tsukasa made him intrigued about this person. But before going to look for Senku, Gen found a short text written on a tree next to the cave of miracles:  
Cave writing: 5738 AD. April 1st

'Who the hell could've written this down after getting depetrified? How the hell did they know the date? Don't tell me the whole time they were... That's just out of this world... This guy is totally...!!'

Remembering Tsukasa's words, he could tell, who was the person behind this text.  
'Senku', he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *watches the first episodes of Dr. Stone anime* Hmm.. I don't think I would ever ship Senku.  
Also me: *reads the whole manga and watches episode nine* I SO SHIP IT!! Senku and Gen, you need more fan fictions and fan art!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this prologue of my Sengen fic! Also, English is not my native language, so if you see grammar mistakes, please forgive me or correct me.


End file.
